


Last Moments

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm scared..."</p>
<p>I'm reposting a writing request I received on Tumblr to this account due to it's popularity on my blog. The prompt asked for something heart wrenching, following the idea of the CCG trying to kill Touka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Be careful..." Touka frowned, expression saddened as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe, watching as Haise straightened his tie. 

He looked at her via the mirror, watching how her eyes averted looking directly at him, searching for something else to stare at. He turned around, leaning up against the counter, forcing himself to smile, "Hey don't be that way. It's just a basic surveillance mission. Nothing dangerous I swear."

She didn't answer. She simply crossed her arms as her demeanor grew darker, still avoiding his gaze. 

"Hey..." Haise walked over to her, taking her chin in his hand as he forced her to look up at him, "Don't worry so much, I swear it's going to be okay. I'll be back in a week, then I'll be home for a while, okay? Besides...Akira wants to invite us over for dinner when I get back." 

Touka grimaced at the woman's name, a wave of bad memories of her father coming back to her mind. "Haise I don't like going out with the people from the CCG...you know that."

"I know but..." He sighed, "Akira has been really good to me. And besides she really wants to see the baby. A lot of people at the CCG want to."

Her eyes widened, a sense of panic coursing through her, "You told them?"

Haise laughed nervously, taking his hand away from her chin, "What can I say I'm a proud father-"

"Do they know I'm a ghoul?" Her words seemed rushed as her chest tightened, fingers gripping into the skin of her arm.

“What?” he seemed shocked by her question, “No no...I’m not a complete idiot.” 

“But they know you’re a half ghoul.”

“And?” 

“Some of that is obviously in our child.” her words trailed off as she thought about it, “Doesn’t that make you nervous?”

“It’s fine…” he leaned down, pushing some of the hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead, “So long as I keep doing what they want, they won’t do a thing…” 

Her eyes saddened, “Haise…” 

“Hm?” he asked, lips moving down to kiss her eyelids and her cheeks.

Touka pushed her body back against the wall, her arms tightening around herself, “How much longer are you going to keep doing this?” 

Haise stopped short from planting another kiss on her cheek, pulling away slightly so he could look her in the eyes, “I can’t....”

“Don’t you think it’s wrong?”

“Well yeah but-”

“Then why do you keep doing it?” 

He was quiet for a moment, watching as she averted her gaze once more, eyes staring down at the floor as her arms remained crossed tightly around her body. He moved to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her body towards him, “It’s safer this way…” Haise leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “This way...I can guarantee we are all going to be okay…” 

She didn’t answer him, just press her forehead against his chest. Her stomach felt uneasy as she thought of the idea of Haise showing photos of both her and her child to his coworkers. She played with the ring on her finger, looking for some way to settle her nerves. 

“Can I come by to see you on my lunch break?” 

“Huh?” She looked up at him. 

“You work today...right?” he asked, pulling back slightly so he could see her face better, “Since I don’t leave till tomorrow morning, I figured I could come see you since I don’t really need the lunch like everyone else…”

‘That’s fine…” she replied, pressing her forehead back against his chest. “You should finish getting ready though...I don’t want you late to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello beautiful.” There was a smile plastered on Haise’s face as he walked into the shop, instantly moving over to Touka before she could even muster a welcome. 

“Stop saying that, it’s embarrassing…” she complained as he leaned down, giving her a light peck on the lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze, “I guess I just missed you.” 

Touka laughed, pulling away from him slightly so she could look at him, “How will you last a week?” 

“I guess I’ll just die.” He shrugged and frowned, “Died of loneliness...what a sad way to go.” 

“Just call me when you get the chance.” she joked, “I’ll always answer and talk to you and help you through your loneliness.”

“You’re the best.” he smiled, leaning over to kiss the side of her head.

Touka laughed again, moving her head slightly to the side as he kissed her, eyes noticing the second customer that had walked in behind Haise. 

“Oh I’m sorry...Wel...come…” her words trailed off as she looked at the person standing just a few feet away from the two of them. Her throat felt dry as her chest tightened, breathing suddenly become harder by the second.

“Touka?” Haise looked at her in confusion then glanced behind himself and smiled, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you!” he looked back over at Touka, “This is Arima...he insisted that he come along for coffee. I told him you make the absolute best I’ve ever had.” 

“I said he was being prejudiced because you’re his wife.” the man commented, staring directly at Touka as his eyes hardened, “So I figured I’d try it for myself.” 

“It is the best!” Haise complained. 

Touka’s fingers gripped Haise’s arms, squeezing them harder and harder with each passing moment as she tried to keep her composure. This was the man she had heard was a nightmare of the ghoul world: the grim reaper. 

“Touka?” he looked at her in confusion, noticing the practical vice grip she had on his arms, “Is everything okay?”

She forced herself to breathe, “Y-Yeah...I’m just not feeling too well...I think I might be getting sick…” 

“Will you be okay without your husband to take care of you?” Arima posed, raising a brow. 

“Mhmm.” her mouth felt dry as she nodded, “I can...take care of myself.” She forced herself to look back at Haise, lowering her tone as she spoke to him, “Honey...can I speak to you for a moment?” 

“Huh? Oh...yeah sure…” Touka instantly pulled his arm, taking him back into the employees only area.

He looked around at the storage shelves, “Hey should I be back here-”

“Why did you bring him here?” her voice shook as she spoke, her body pressing against the wall.

“What are you talking about?”

“This is supposed to be a safe place for ghouls, Haise.” her chest heaved as she spoke, “You just brought the grim reaper into what was supposed to be a haven…” 

"I..." He groaned and rested his hand on his forehead, "Shit...I wasn't thinking..."

Touka shook her head, "You...you can't bring him back here again..." Her body was trembling as she thought about it, "You can't let him come back here..."

"I won't but...we have to play along for now." He stepped over towards her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, Touka..." 

She held onto him tightly, "Haise...I'm scared..."

"Don't be...I'll protect you..." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We should go back out there..."

Touka nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she let go of him. The two of them reemerged back onto the floor, making their way back over to Arima, who was observing the shop. 

"Sorry about that..." Touka meekly spoke, trying to control her shaking hands. She looked back over towards Haise, "Do you want to sit at your usual table?"

"That'd be perfect." He replied with a smile. 

She led the two of them to one of the tables and took their orders, turning around to go make their drinks. 

"I believe this is the first time I've actually met your wife." Arima commented, glancing at her working behind the counter, "How long have you been married?"

"We just had our first year anniversary last month." Haise beamed, "But we have know each other for almost two and a half years..."

"Hm." His eyes peered back over at the woman once more before directing their attention back to Haise, "When will we get to meet your daughter?"

"Someday." Haise replied, "Maybe when I get back from this mission. "

"I look forward to it." 

Touka returned with two cups of coffee, placing them on the table. 

"Thanks dear." Haise commented, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Of course." She replied, reaching over to brush his hair with her fingers. 

He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of her fingers playing with his hair. 

"You were right, Haise." Haise opened his eyes to look at Arima, who was taking a sip of his drink, "Your wife does make some amazing coffee."

"Oh...thank you..." She replied quietly.

"I'll have to come back again sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi...ka...ri!" Haise lifted the girl into his arms, imitating airplane noises as he spun her around in the air. 

The child giggled, reaching her small hands out to touch Haise's face. 

"I love you!" He cooed, bringing her close to him so he could kiss her nose. 

She giggled again, touching his face as she patted it with her small, plump hands. 

Touka sat on the couch, curled up with a blanket wound tightly around her, watching the two of them play together with a calm smile on her face. 

 

"Want to go see mommy?" He asked, turning the baby around so she could see Touka. 

"Bah!" The small girl made a sound as she saw her mother, kicking her feet excitedly as she tried to wiggle out of Haise's arms. 

"Come here, Hikari." Touka smiled, holding her arms out and allowing Haise to transfer her over to her.

Haise handed the child to Touka then took a seat next to her, smiling as he watched the small girl reach out to touch her mother's chin. "I'm going to miss her."

"She's going to miss you too." 

"Do you think she will even notice?" Haise asked, taking one of her small feet and blowing a raspberry on it, inciting a fit of laughter from the baby. 

"She's going to be so excited when she sees you again she probably won't know what to do with herself." Touka bounced her knee as Hikari continued to laugh. "Want to go back to daddy?"

The baby held out her arms, trying to grab at Haise's shirt. He took her back from Touka and held her in his arms. "Want to read a book, Hikari?" 

He reached over to the coffee table and picked up a small picture book. He readjusted his daughter so she was sitting up in his lap, the book open in front of her. He turned the page and began to read, "Once upon a time..."

The baby interrupted by slamming her hand excitedly on the paper. 

"That's a frog." Haise explained, "F...r...o...g..."

"Haise she's only six months she can't talk yet." 

"I can try." Haise joked, turning the page as he continued to read to his daughter. 

Touka rolled her eyes and smiled, standing up from the couch. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm going to go take a shower while you distract her. I'll be back in a bit."

\---

She returned later to find both Haise and Hikari asleep on the couch, her still sitting in his lap while his head leaned against the back of the couch, glasses askew on his face while the book sat loosely in his lap. 

Touka smiled at the sight, reaching over and grabbing her phone as she took a photo of it. "You both are just too cute..." She whispered, walking over to them and gently taking Hikari from his arms, trying not to wake her. 

The woman stood there for a moment, eyes fixed on her sleeping husband as she held her child safely in her arms. How many more moments was she going to get like this? The idea of living a content life seemed to be slipping through her fingers.

She thought of Arima and her brows furrowed. 

He kept looking at her, she could see it...and that thought scared her. She felt like a target had been marked on her back, and part of her was hoping maybe this was just her over thinking things. 

At the same time however...he probably knew. 

She leaned over and kissed Haise's forehead, causing him to stir. 

"Huh?" He groggily spoke, opening his eyes slightly. 

"Hey I'm going to put Hikari to bed...do you want to come with me?"

"Oh yeah..." He pushed himself up from the couch, adjusting the glasses on his face as he let out a yawn. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"It's fine. It made her going to sleep easier." Touka adjusted the child in her arms, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. 

He leaned down and kissed the side of Touka's head. "Mhmm."

The two of them walked down the hall together, Haise opening the door when they reached Hikari's room, letting out another yawn. Touka carried the girl to her crib, setting her down so she could rest. 

Haise wrapped his arm around Touka's waist, kissing the side of her head again. "I love you..." He muttered groggily, moving his head down so it rested in the nape of her neck as he pulled her up against him. 

"I love you too." She replied, leaning back against him. She was quiet for a moment before she turned her head slightly towards him, "Hey Haise?" 

He didn't lift his head, "Hm?"

"Do...do you have to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." He sighed a bit as his arms tightened around her, "They really want me to go...why are you so worried this time? It's not the first time they've had me do this..." 

"I just..." She leaned her head against his, "Something isn't sitting right with me about this..."

"I promise it's going to be fine..." 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be home in a couple of days." Haise leaned down to kiss Touka's lips gently, then moved down to kiss the baby's nose as well, letting her wrap small hand around his finger. 

Touka adjusted Hikari in her arms, "Are you sure you have to go?" 

"Touka why are you so worried? I'll be back soon." He placed his hands on her shoulders, placing another kiss on her lips, "I'll miss you. I'll call you later, okay?” 

“Okay…” she frowned as he let go of her shoulders, waving goodbye as he walked out of the door. “I’ll miss you too…”

\---

“Mutsuki? Hey I’m really sorry to spring this on you but would you mind watching Hikari tonight?” Touka balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she bathed her daughter, running a washcloth over her face as the child recoiled in response. “I’m sorry it’s really sudden just...I needed to switch shifts with someone so I’m going to be working late...and Haise’s gone so…”

“It’s fine.” Mutsuki replied on the other end. “Saiko and Shirazu are here, so they can help me.”

“Thank you so much...I’ll find some way to repay you.” She pulled her daughter out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her, “Do you mind if I head over in just a bit? I really need to head to work soon…” 

“Oh of course…” 

“I’ll be over soon.” Touka hung up the phone and let out a shaky sigh, toweling off her daughter before she dressed the young child, packing up several things for her. 

\---

“Thank you so much…” Touka said as she handed over Hikari to Mutsuki and giving a bag to Shirazu, “She’s already eaten...so don’t worry about having to deal with that. I packed some diapers and a list of instructions for if anything happens.” Touka’s expression saddened as she looked at her daughter, who was curiously reaching for Mutsuki’s eyepatch, “Please keep her safe…” 

“It’ll be fine…” Mutsuki trailed off as he looked at Touka, “Are you alright?”

“Hm?” she snapped out of her state, “Yeah just...this is the first time I’m leaving her with someone other than myself or Haise...guess I’m just nervous...Just make sure she stays safe.”

“Of course…”

Touka leaned down and took her daughter’s hands in hers, “I love you, sweetheart. Mommy will try to come back as soon as possible. Daddy is going to be home soon, okay? Don’t be sad…” she kissed the girl’s nose, lingering there for a moment before letting go, watching as her daughter continued to try and reach for her. “Well...I’ll try and get here as soon as I can…”

“Alright we will see you later…” Mutsuki adjusted the now growing restless child in his arms as she continued to reach for her mother.

“Bye…” Touka closed the door behind herself, letting out a shaky sigh as she leaned against it. “It’s for the best…” she whispered, looking up towards the sky as she tried to prevent tears from spilling over. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing her house.


	5. Chapter 5

“If you want to go home early, I don’t mind.” Touka looked over at the other person closing up the shop with her, “It’s dead and we only have one more hour...I can handle the rest of closing duties alone.”

“Are you sure?” The worker asked.

“You have class in the morning, right?” Touka smiled, “Go home and get some rest...it’s really important that you do well in your classes.” 

“O-oh...thank you Mrs. Touka.” they replied as they took of their apron and went to go collect their things, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“See you…” she replied, watching as they left through the front door. 

Touka stood behind the counter, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she looked at her phone. An hour left till the store would close. She wondered how long it would take.

She opened up her photo gallery and found the photo of Haise and Hikari that she had taken earlier. A smile crossed her lips as she set it as her background, eyes softening as she looked at the two of them together, “I love you…” 

The door chimed and Touka looked up to see Arima standing in the doorway, several other members of the CCG alongside him. She looked down at the briefcases in their hands, taking in a deep breath as she felt her heart race. “Hello...welcome…” 

Arima looked at her, “Sorry for coming in so late. Do you mind if we have a talk?” 

\---

“Hello?” Haise answered his phone, stepping aside from the other members he was sitting with at dinner. “Mutsuki, is that you?”

“H-Hey…” Mutsuki’s voice seemed nervous. In the background there was the sound of a restless child and Shirazu trying to make her laugh. “So...Touka dropped off Hikari earlier and we can’t figure out why she is crying...We tried putting her down for a nap...changing her...everything...And Touka isn’t answering the phone so-”

“Why is Hikari with you guys?” Haise asked, raising a brow as he leaned against the wall.

“Something about working tonight? She asked us to baby sit…”

“Touka didn’t tell me she worked tonight...she was supposed to have the night off.”

“She said she picked up a shift I think.” Mutsuki’s tone seemed nervous as he listened to Shirazu continue to try and coax the child.

A short wave of panic flooded through him, “I’m going to call her…In the meantime, did Touka pack any books? Hikari always falls asleep when I read to her.”

“O-okay we’ll try that.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Mutsuki.” He hung up the phone and instantly dialed the house, voice mail picking up. He frowned and began to speak, “Hey Touka, it’s me. I just was calling to check up on you and see how you were doing...I’ll try your cell phone. Mutsuki said you were apparently at work but I figured I’d try at home first...Anyways I love you and I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up and tried her cell phone, almost immediately going to voicemail. He tried it several more times till finally he sent her a text. “Hey, is everything okay? You aren’t answering...text me when you can. I love you.”

\---

Touka’s phone chimed in her hand and she looked at it. She kept instinctively hitting end each time he called, not able to find the words to say to him. She looked at the screen then back up at Arima, his cold stare piercing through her. 

“I love you too…” she typed back, watching as Arima opened his briefcase. 

\---

“Honey?” He sent the text, then tried calling again moments later with no answer. “I’m worried about you...do you want me to come home?” he sent the text then almost immediately after sent another, “Actually...I’m coming home now. I’ll be home in about an hour or two. You should be back from work by then, right? If not I’ll come walk you home.” 

He joined the other members he was with and quickly apologized, “Hey...so a family emergency came up and I need to go home tonight...I swear I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Everyone fell silent and looked at each other, an exchange of unspoken words shared between them.

“G-Guys?” Haise looked confused as he watched their demeanors change.

“H-Hey Haise, why don’t you have a drink.” one of the men handed him a glass of beer, “You drink, right? I’m sure whatever happened can wait till tomorrow.”

“N-no…” Haise stepped back, “Look it’s really important I swear I’ll be back in the morning.” 

“Come on Haise, just stay with us. We’re going to go over the mission in a bit.” 

“Yeah Haise, just stay here.”

“What’s with you guys?” Haise looked confused, “Look, I really need to go-”

One of them took his hand and shook his head, “Haise, look...just stay here. It’s for the best.”

“What do you-” his eyes widened as realization hit him and he ripped his hand away. He shouldn’t have let Arima come to :Re with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Touka’s body was sent flying across the shop, back slamming against the wall and sending several cups cascading down onto the floor where they shattered around her body. She tried to sit up, body aching as cuts on her arms and back bled. 

She wasn’t accustomed to fighting anymore...it had been so long since she had to do it regularly, and with Haise...there was no need to any longer. 

Arima stepped forward, his quinque illuminated by the dim lighting in the shop. 

Touka tried to sit up, her wounds slowly healing but not fast enough. How long had it been since she eaten? Several weeks at least...she wasn’t at her peak performance. 

She activated her kagune, forcing herself to stand before she was quickly shot down again, another investigator standing behind Arima, a gun-like quinque in hand. 

“I’ll handle this.” Arima spoke, stepping closer to Touka as she lay on the ground, clutching her bleeding shoulder and crying out in pain.

\---

“Touka?” Haise walked into the front door of the house. He began walking through each of the rooms, calling out her name as he looked in them, finally stopping by the answering machine.

“Two messages…” he pressed play, quickly skipping over the one he had left just an hour prior. 

“One new message…” the machine spoke, “Message sent at 4:25 pm.”

“Haise…” Touka’s voice sounded shaky in the recording, “I’m hoping...that maybe I can just delete this and you won’t have to listen to it...but...if not I’m really sorry.” It sounded like she had started crying, “I...I’m scared, Haise...I’m really scared...The way Arima looked at me...I think he knew. I think he knew I was a ghoul and I think he’s going to try and kill me. I’m so scared...God I’m scared Haise I don’t know what to do…

“Hikari is with Mutsuki, Shirazu, and Saiko right now...I just...I didn’t know where else to take her. I didn’t want to scare Yomo because he’s getting old and I don’t want him to keep fighting...and they were the only ones I could think of that would keep her safe. I’m so scared, Haise...I...It was hard leaving her there. I just hope I can go back and get her later...I think she knew...I think she knew what was going to happen to me…

“Anyways...I’m going into :Re tonight...There is a really young student who is working tonight...and I have a feeling they are going to come looking for me...and I don’t want to put them in danger...I can’t let them know what I told you earlier...so I want the shop to be cleared…

“I’m scared that it’s going to be Anteiku all over again…” she paused for a long moment, “You don’t...remember that...do you?”

There was the sound of a car door closing, “I have to go...I need to be there by five. I...I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I love you more than anything and I’m really happy that I got to spend this time with you...I always wanted to feel normal, and you were the one who brought me closest to that.” Her voice was strained as she started to sob, “I love you so...so much Haise. I’m going to miss you more than anything...please take care of Hikari.” 

“End of message.” the machine chimed. 

Haise stood there staring at the blinking red light, his throat felt tight as he processed everything he just listened to, a sinking feeling growing in his gut that made him want to vomit. He clenched his fists, body trembling as he tried to hold back his own tears.

“Touka…” he whispered in a shaky voice as he turned on his heels, immediately heading for the door.

\---

“Ahh!” Touka screamed out as she felt Arima’s quinque stab through her chest. The world was hazy as pain coursed through her body, she was barely able to register what was happening as he ripped it out, stabbing her again and again. 

“H-Haise…h-help...!” she breathed his name, trying to get up but Arima wouldn’t let her, stepping on her injured shoulder prompting another scream from her as she gasped for air. 

“Stop calling for help.” he ordered, stabbing his quinque into her again, sending Touka’s screams echoing through the shop. “He’s not coming for you.” 

Her chest heaved as she tried desperately to keep her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry as she tried to get up but Arima’s force was too great on her that she couldn’t move her body. “I don’t...I don’t want to die…”

“Ghouls don’t deserve to live.” he spoke, sending a final blow to her body.

\---

Haise was out of breath as he approached :Re. Several CCG members stood outside, talking to one another as several cop cars arrived. His heart felt as though it had stopped as the lights blurred his vision. 

His legs felt like cement as he forced himself to move, pushing past the CCG members as they protested, telling him it’s best if he doesn’t go in. 

“Let me through!” he shouted, forcing open the door as he pushed past another member. 

Time stood still as he watched blood flooded across the wooden floors. His eyes were wide in horror as they followed the trail, finally reaching its source. 

“No…” his voice was practically inaudible as he looked at Touka’s body, eyes hooded as her head lay motionless to the side. “T-Touka…” his voice shook as he took a step closer. He looked up to see Arima standing there, blood splattered on him as he adjusted his glasses. “Y-You…”

“It’s for the best, Haise.” he walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “She was a ghoul. We kill ghouls, you know this.” He removed his hand and glanced at the utter horror that crossed the other man’s face, “I’ll leave you to mourn.” 

Haise’s body trembled as he stared at her, a surge of emotions coursing through him. He wasn’t sure if he felt anger or sorrow, both of them were fighting each other in his mind for superiority. He looked at the floor, her phone laying in a pool of blood with a cracked screen. He watched as it chimed, lighting up the background of him and his daughter. 

Tears welled in his eyes and he found himself moving towards her, body collapsing next to hers as blood soaked into the legs of his pants. His hand traced her cheek, feeling the wetness of tears that must have fallen as she was being attacked. He moved his hands over her eyes, forcing them closed as he felt his own sorrow taking over. 

He cradled her body in his arms, holding her close to him as he cried, sobbing her name into the nape of her neck, the warmth he used to find comfort in slowly vanishing. 

“I’m sorry…” he sobbed, body trembling as he held her there. 

He thought about how normally, she would hug him back, saying something like, “Don’t be such an idiot…”

However, all there was was silence.


End file.
